


quiet

by salazarsslytherin



Series: freddie-mercurial tumblr prompt fills [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarsslytherin/pseuds/salazarsslytherin
Summary: "Try to stay quiet, understand?"





	quiet

It’s risky. _Too_ risky, probably.Stupid, even.But it’s so fucking hot.Freddie can barely _breathe_ because he’s trying so hard to contain himself, forehead burning hot and pressed against his arm where he’s leaning against the wall, Brian plastered against his back and rocking into him just this side of rough. 

“Fuck,” Freddie says hoarsely, leaning into his toes to try and ease the pressure a little bit, only for Brian to press more deeply into him, pushing him further up. “ _Fuck_ , Brian!” He has to grit his teeth to try and tamp his moan down and isn’t at all successful when Brian nips at his neck.

He groans, loudly, and Brian’s hand snakes up to clamp over his mouth.

“Try to stay quiet,” he says, right in Freddie’s ear. He’s breathless as well but somehow so much more composed than Freddie. “Or do you want them to hear us?”

Fuck, _fuck_.Freddie’s glad for Brian’s hand then, and takes the opportunity to let out the moan he’s been trying to hold back while it’s safe to do so, or at least as safe as it can be when they’re fucking in an unlocked closet in the studio while the rest of the band and crew are only a room away having a break.At first there’d been the playback of the song to cover them but while that had stopped a few minutes ago, Brian hadn’t. 

He isn’t going easy, in fact he’s thrusting up into Freddie so hard that Freddie can’t get his feet back flat on the floor and he’s in serious danger of getting a cramp in his foot.Thank God Brian’s covering his mouth or their entire entourage would have come running by now, Freddie can’t keep quiet for the life of him—he’s always vocal but it’s extra impossible to keep quiet when he knows he _has_ to.Brian, of course, knows this and just loves to push him.

He takes his hand away without warning and Freddie nearly chokes trying to swallow back his moan, biting down on his arm with a muted sob.“Brian,” he gets out.“Fucking hell, they’ll _hear_ —”

“Be quiet, then,” Brian responds, pulling Freddie’s arm down from his mouth and smirking as he gives a particularly harsh thrust and Freddie gives a high-pitched, breathy yelp. 

It’s risky but, at this rate, neither of them are going to last long anyway.


End file.
